A time to be still
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: Well all I can say is ::snicker snicker:: poor, poor Wu-man. He doesn't know what he's getting into. Blatent 2x5 up ahead so watch out!
1.

A time to be still TD {pont-size: 10pt; pont-family: ms sans serif, Arial, Helvetica;} TH {pont-size: 10pt; pont-family: ms sans serif, Arial, Helvetica; pont-weight: bold;} .outils {pont-size: 8pt; pont-family: ms sans serif, Arial, Helvetica;} #PETIT {pont-size: 8pt; pont-family: Arial Narrow, Helvetica;} A {pont-size: 10pt; pont-family: ms sans serif, Arial, Helvetica;} .titre {pont-size: 8pt; color #FFFFFF; pont-family: ms sans serif, Arial, Helvetica;}    
  
Cherry Blossom: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "why the hell   
is she starting a new series when she hasn't finished up her other ones".  
Duo: Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a pocky party but, to   
each his own.  
Wufei: Can you never think of anything but food, Maxwell?  
Duo: I think of a lot of things besides food. Like sex--  
Wufei: ::nosebleeds:: I don't want to hear it!!  
Duo: What? Sex?  
Wufei: ::stuffing kleenex in both his nostrils and his ears:: I can't hear   
you, la, la, la…  
Duo: ::singing:: Se~ex, se~ex, hot, smutty se~ex!  
Wufei: Arrrrrgh!  
Matteo: As interesting as this is, shouldn't we get to the fic?  
Cherry Blossom: Uh…sure.  
Duo: Sex!  
Wufei: Maxwell, shut UP.  
Cherry Blossom: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I presently own two pairs of jeans, one tie dye t-shirt, five   
sticks of chocolate covered pocky, one overworked muse, one can of Mountain   
Dew, one crappy word processor, and a bag of Chee-tos. ::looks back over   
list:: Now did I mention Gundam Wing on the list of things I own? No?   
Good.  
  
Warning: This fic contains shounen ai. Very mild shounen ai. In fact   
there is almost NO shounen ai in this specific part, but seeing as how this   
fic has Duo in it, I expect things to progress to the point where shounen ai   
will become apparent. Therefore, anyone who dislikes shounen ai and thinks   
it is "ecchi" should leave the fic now. If you perhaps decided to ignore   
the warning and then find yourself traumatized by all the "ecchi"   
homosexuality, I cannot be held responsible for your stupidity. After all,   
I warned you.  
  
Notes: The idea for this fic actually came to me while walking down the   
quiet streets of Siena in Italy (yes I am STILL in Europe. For reports on   
when I am likely to return, see my bio) when it was siesta time and   
everything was completely still. That and the fact that I have pitifully   
few 02x05 fics. Dedicated to Rebecca the Great, whose story entitles "Ye   
Gods" has accompanied me to Europe and has inspired me to no end. Also for   
Kismet, who encourages me to write more. Special thanks to green-chan for   
posting my stuff for me while I'm away. ::sniffle:: I have such great   
friends ::sobs::  
  
Wufei: Stop that blubbering and get on with the fic, onna!  
  
….sorry. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
A Time To Be Still  
~Cherry Blossom~  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Wufei sat in complete silence, counting and holding his breath in quiet   
meditation. He let his mind clear entirely, all his concentration focused   
on taking deep, even breaths, the steady flow of air through his lips the   
only movement in the room. After a while, Wufei managed to still and   
control his breathing so that everything was completely quiescent. Time   
seemed to stop, frozen like a picture or painting…  
  
"Oi! Wu-bear! You alive?"  
  
Wufei groaned and unwound his legs from the lotus position he had been   
holding them in. He blinked open his dark chocolate-coloured eyes to find a   
pair of wide crystalline indigo ones staring back at him.  
  
"The name," Wufei snarled. "Is Wu-FEI. Is that so hard for your puerile   
brain to remember Maxwell? Wu-FEI. Not, Wu-bear, not Wuffie, not Wu-man,   
not Wu-bu, not Wu-wu, nor any of the other ridiculous abbreviations you have   
attached to my person."  
  
The braided Shinigami cocked his head to one side and chirped, "Whatever you   
say, Fei-babe."  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded, silently cursing the American   
for interrupting his meditation.  
  
"Well…" Duo started. "Since we haven't had any missions lately and aren't   
likely to be getting one tonight, I thought we could go out and do something   
instead of being all cooped up in here like always. Whadduya say?"  
  
Wufei snorted and started to return his legs to their former lotus position.  
  
"Go away, Maxwell. I'm too busy to follow you along on one of your idiotic   
escapades."  
  
Duo's grin twisted into a disappointed pout. "Aw, c'mon Wufei, you're not   
doing anything. It would do you good to get out of this place once and a   
while."  
  
"For your information," Wufei retorted. "I am meditating. Something you   
have neither the patience, nor the mental capacity to do. And I need   
absolute quiet. Why don't you ask the others to go with you?"  
  
"I already asked Heero," Duo whined. "But he's busy with Wing. And Quatre   
and Trowa went off to visit Catherine at the circus. Please come with me   
Wufei! Pleeeeaaaasssse?"  
"No! Now leave me alone."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes once more, ignoring Duo completely, indicating that   
all discussion was closed on the matter. Sulking, Duo settled himself on   
the floor beside Wufei and tried to force his legs into the same lotus   
position as the Asian boy's. After a few minutes of listening to this   
struggle, Wufei's eyes snapped open in exasperation.  
  
"What do think you're doing, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo pulled at one of his ankles unsuccessfully and grunted, "Meditating."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"You," he said. "Could not meditate if your life depended on it."  
  
"I could so," Duo replied. "If I wanted to. But..." Here Duo paused while   
he tried to shove his right foot up onto his left knee yet again, "I just   
think that it's a boring way to spend your time."  
  
"Then why do you want to do it now?" Wufei asked, reasonably.  
  
"Because," Duo answered, "I wanna spend some quality time with you, Wu-bu."  
  
"For the last time, Maxwell, the name is Wu-FEI."  
  
"And for the last time, my name isn't Maxwell. It's Duo. D-U-O."  
  
Wufei glared at the braided boy…and then had to repress a smile when he saw   
the strange position he had somehow managed to twist himself into.  
  
"Umm…" Duo said. "Could you help me out a bit Wu-bear? I seem to be   
stuck."  
  
Wufei sighed and grabbed hold of one of Duo's limbs, yanking it back into   
its normal place.  
  
Duo winced at the sharp tug.  
  
"Ow! Watch it! I'm not Heero, you know."  
  
"That's true. Heero is able to keep his mouth shut for more then five   
minutes."  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Hold still," Wufei advised. "I'm almost through."  
  
Another twist of Duo's leg and he was loose. Duo rubbed his sore limbs   
ruefully.  
  
"How do ya get your legs to go like that Wu-man?"  
  
"Years and years of practice," Wufei answered. "And the name is Wu-FEI."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo muttered.  
  
"If you're serious about meditation," Wufei continued. "Then you'd better   
start with a half-lotus position instead of a full lotus position. Anyone   
with the least bit of flexibility ought to be able to do that. Put one of   
your ankles up on your knee like this."  
  
Wufei demonstrated the pose and Duo copied it.  
  
"Now close your eyes and concentrate only on breathing in…and out. In…and   
out. Clear your mind. Focus only on breathing."  
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing.  
  
'I'll show Wufei that I can be just as good as he is. This isn't so hard.   
This isn't hard at all! In fact it's…'  
  
Boring. Meditation was really REALLY boring. Duo twiddled his thumbs in   
his lap. Then he began to recite times tables in his head. Then he started   
to hum under his breath.  
  
Annoyed, Wufei spoke. "Meditation is supposed to be completely silent.   
Focus, Maxwell!"  
  
Duo stopped humming and sat completely still, more determined then ever to   
show Wufei up.  
  
'I can do this. I just have to clear my mind. Take deep breaths. Slow   
breaths. Even breaths…'  
When the room finally went quiet, Wufei peeked out from beneath his lowered   
lashes at the boy sitting beside him. Duo was perfectly still, eyes closed,   
breathing deep and even.  
  
'Maybe the baka really can shut up for more then five minutes,' he thought   
to himself. 'I'll have to give him some credit--'  
  
A loud snore interrupted Wufei's train of thought. Wufei's eyes opened   
completely and he rolled them in exasperation.  
  
"Maxwell you baka!" he yelled. "Wake up!"  
  
Duo awoke at the sound of Wufei's voice and blinked sleepily. " Huh? Wha?   
What's going on? Whadduya want? Oh. Hi Wu-wu."  
  
"You fell asleep, moron," Wufei scowled. "I should have known that   
meditation was beyond you."  
  
Duo glared back at him. "Well maybe if it wasn't so BORING I could do it   
without falling asleep! Honestly, Wu-man, how can you just sit there and do   
absolutely nothing?"  
  
"I'm not doing absolutely nothing. I'm strengthening my mind by cleansing   
it of unnecessary thoughts."  
  
"Well why can't you do that by moving around? Like at, say, a club?"  
  
Wufei's scowl grew deeper.  
  
"I would not set foot in one of those sleazy establishments that you call   
"clubs". Meditation is a much better way to occupy one's time then mischief   
and debauchery," Wufei lectured. "There is a time for action and a time to   
be still. And this is a time to be still."  
  
Duo sighed and then cocked his head to one side, thinking.  
  
"What if I managed to sit completely still for ten minutes--"  
  
"Without sleeping," Wufei cut in.  
  
"Without sleeping," Duo agreed. "Would you come out to a club with me   
then?"  
  
"I will not make deals with you, Maxwell."  
  
"Aw, c'mon."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you scared that I'll win?"  
  
Wufei's face turned red with anger. "I am most certainly NOT afraid! You   
couldn't sit still if your life depended on it!"  
  
Duo waggled his eyebrows up and down. "Care to make a wager on that   
Wu-bear? I win; you come to a club with me. You win, I'll leave you alone   
for the rest of the day."  
  
"Week," Wufei amended. "For the rest of the week. Alright Maxwell, I agree   
to this wager. Let's begin."  
  
Wufei set the timer on his wristwatch and observed as Duo got back into the   
half-lotus position, back straight, head slightly tipped downward, hands   
placed loosely over his knees, palms down, and closed his eyes. The braided   
pilot slowed and regulated his breathing until it was deep and even. Wufei   
watched Duo's chest rise and fall with each breath and found himself   
considering the slim strength that Duo used to his advantage so often, the   
wiry but well toned muscles that were evident beneath the tight black fabric   
of his T-shirt. Wufei's traveled from Duo's chest, to the braid that lay   
carelessly thrown over one slim shoulder, to the golden tanned neck, the   
heart-shaped face, bowed as if in prayer, to the full, slightly pursed lips,   
to the thick lashes lowered over those incredible indigo eyes, and the few   
wisps of messy bangs curled and curved around the smooth skin of his   
forehead. Duo's serious expression, so seldom shown, reminded Wufei of an   
angel's, peaceful and serene.  
  
'He's beautiful.'  
  
Wufei's cheeks grew hot and he berated himself furiously for even thinking   
such thoughts. Duo was a comrade. Nothing more. But still…  
  
'No no no. I refuse to dishonor myself by going any further in this   
ridiculous train of thought. Maxwell is an annoying baka that I have to put   
up with. That's ALL.'  
Still, Wufei couldn't quite control the flush that had crept up into his   
cheeks and for every slow and even breath that Duo took, Wufei's came more   
ragged.  
  
'This,' Wufei thought. 'Is stupid.'  
  
And it was. But the fact that his body was betraying him didn't bother   
Wufei as near as much as the fact that Duo was actually winning the bet.   
There was only one minute left and he hadn't so much as sneezed.  
  
'If he wins this bet then I'll have to accompany him to this stupid club.   
Oh well. Spending time with Maxwell is not that bad. If I can withstand   
OZ's torture then I can withstand the braided baka for one night...maybe.'  
  
The alarm on Wufei's watch went off, indicating that ten minutes were up.   
Duo's eyes snapped open and the peaceful look on his face vanished, replaced   
with a manic grin that many a soldier prayed never to see. He curled out of   
the half-lotus position and sprang to his feet, braid swinging like rope   
behind him.  
  
"I won!" He danced around Wufei waving his arms in the air like a madman.   
"I didn't move or talk or fall asleep or anything! Now you have to come to   
a club with me! You promised, Wufei!"  
  
Wufei scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You are despicable, Maxwell."  
  
Duo pouted. "You're not backing out on me are ya, Wu-man?"  
  
"Of course not," Wufei snapped. "I would not be so dishonorable as to go   
back on my word. I will do as I have promised, Maxwell. Even if it is a   
stupid waste of my time and yours."  
  
"Great!" Duo exclaimed, clapping his hands just like a spoiled child who has   
gotten its way.  
  
Wufei sighed, defeated. "Let's just go to this stupid club and get it over   
with."  
  
"Not so fast Wu-man," Duo interrupted. "You can't go to a club wearing   
that."  
  
Wufei looked down at his regular blue tank-top and pristine white pants.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "The only person I can think of who has worse fashion   
sense is Heero. And he wears spandex shorts with a shirt tucked into it.   
That's just sad."  
  
"Injustice--"  
  
"Let's go get you something a little more up to date," Duo interrupted   
before Wufei could break into a rant, dragging him by the arm to his room.   
Briefly surprised at the tingle of shock that ran through his arm where Duo   
grasped it, Wufei could do nothing but helplessly follow, a feeling of doom   
settling in his chest.  
  
'Oh Nataku, what have I gotten myself into this time?'  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
  
Matteo: Well…that turned out nothing like you intended.  
Cherry Blossom: Oh well. Let's just post it anyway and see what type of   
response it gets.  
Duo: Sex!  
Wufei: Urg… ::fainting from lack of blood::  
Duo: Uh…Wu-man, you okay?  
Wufei: ……  
Duo: Wufei?  
Cherry Blossom: Medic!  
Duo: Hey, where's Melpomene anyway? Isn't she supposed to be your new angst   
muse?  
Matteo: ::deadpan:: I killed her and ate her liver.  
Duo: No…seriously?  
Cherry Blossom: ::rolls her eyes:: This isn't going to be an angst piece.   
Just pure sap and fluffy humor.  
Wufei: X_X  
Matteo: Review, please. And donate blood.  
Wufei: X_X  
Cherry Blossom: Ja!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Wufei stood to the side of the closet, dodging the various articles of clothing flying from it's doors and trying very hard not to pay attention to the words that were being muttered from within

Cherry Blossom: Sorry minna for taking so long in getting this out. I suppose you've given up on this fic, ne?

Wufei: Onna they haven't given up, they've _forgotten_ about this baka fic. Which is what you should have done.

Duo: Aw, come on Wuffers, doncha wanna spend some quality time with me?

Wufei: No.

Duo: ::pout pout::

Cherry Blossom: Well too bad 'cause I'm doing this part anyway. And you'd better behave Wufei or else.

Wufei: Or else what?

Cherry Blossom: Or else…::casting around desperately for a good threat:: or else I'll give Duo some sugar and let him loose in your room with a red marker.

Wufei: ::gasps:: You wouldn't!

Cherry Blossom: Oh yes I would.

Wufei: ::looks nervously at Duo::

Duo: ^__^

Wufei: ::grumbles:: Fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just tie them up and use them for my own twisted devices. Buahahahahahahaha!

Warnings: This is a 2x5 fic. Which means that there's gonna be two guys who like each other sexually in it. In other words there's gonna be homosexuals. If you can't handle that then I suggest you go read a nice Rx1 fic and leave me alone. Kay? Good. 

Notes: …actually I don't have anything to say, really. Let's just get on with the fic, ne?

A Time To Be Still

~Cherry Blossom~

Wufei stood to the side of the closet, dodging the various articles of clothing flying from it's doors and trying very hard not to pay attention to the words that were being muttered from within. He sighed and looked around the room.

__

'Does Duo ever clean this place? That slice of pizza under the bed looks like it's been there since last century. And those socks in the corner there…ew…'

Wufei sighed again and scuffed his foot on the carpet. He didn't understand why he had to wear _Duo's_ clothes to this damn club that he hadn't even _wanted_ to go to in the first place. What was wrong with what he was wearing? No one had even complained about his white traditional Chinese outfit before. Of course, it's never very wise to complain about the fashion sense of the guy holding a katana under your nose, but still…

Numerous rustling noises and mutterings issued from the closet and Wufei caught the American's words as he rummaged through the closet for something for Wufei to wear.

"Nope…nah…too small…not flashy enough…too last season…no…no…God no!…hmm…maybe…no…too dangerous…" 

Wufei gulped at the last word. How could clothing be dangerous?

__

'I have a feeling I don't want to know. How did I ever let myself be talked into this? I don't even know how to dance! And Maxwell's getting that evil look in his eyes again…'

Suddenly, Duo emerged from that closet with a loud, "AHA! Perfect!" grinning that damn evil grin and carrying a bundle of clothing in his arms.

"Here ya go Wu-man. Put this on and we can get outta here."

Duo shoved the clothes at Wufei and pushed him into the bathroom before he had a chance to protest. He smiled and glanced down at his own attire. The black jeans and tight black T-shirt was one of his more conservative outfits but he still looked pretty good and with that new leather jacket he'd stolen—er…borrowed from Heero he'd be all set. Wufei however, needed a whole new look and Duo was glad to provide it.

Snickering, Duo looked towards the closed bathroom door through which rustling noises and muffled curses could be heard.

__

'I can't wait to see how he looks in those pants…'

After about ten minutes, Duo started to get impatient. He knocked on the door and yelled, "C'mon Wu-man, it's almost eleven thirty. We gotta go!"

No answer.

Duo pounded enthusiastically on the door, screaming, "WU-MAAAAAAAN!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!! YOU PROMISED, DAMMIT!!!!"

After a slight pause, the door creaked open and a _very_ pissed looking Wufei stepped out.

"I hate you," he said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh now don't be like that," Duo said walking around the Chinese pilot. "Let me have a look at you."

Wufei's loose white pants were substituted for a pair of tight black leather pants that rode low on his hips and showed off his posterior rather nicely. The white overcoat was gone and the blue tanktop had been discarded in return for a slinky silk shirt, coloured deep red. The buttons on the shirt were done up to the top and the collar clinched tightly around Wufei's neck. He did not look happy.

"Very nice," Duo commented, moving in closer.

"I look ridiculous!" Wufei exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Duo chuckled and moved even closer. "No ya don't Wu. But I think I still have to make some…adjustments."

At that word, Duo moved his hands up and undid the first four buttons on Wufei's shirt and then undid the last three so that only one button stopped the shirt from falling open and exposing Wufei completely. Smooth bronzed skin peeked out from beneath the silk and it blazed golden in the light. Wufei just stood there in shock, unwilling to believe that Duo had just done that. Seeing that Wufei was not in any condition to protest at the moment, Duo daringly reached a hand back and tugged on the band that held Wufei's hair in it's tight ponytail. Slightly kinked from its confinement, the raven black strands curved along the line of Wufei's high cheekbones and fell across his flushed face.

"K-kisama…" Wufei stuttered, cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment.

"That's better," Duo interrupted, giving Wufei a brief appraisal. "You actually look sexy Wu-man! Maybe be I _won't_ be ashamed to be seen with you in a club."

"You…you…"

Ignoring the murderous look in his fellow pilot's eyes, Duo grabbed Wufei by the hand and proceeded to drag him out the front door, managing somehow to gather his keys and leather jacket on the way out.

"C'mon, we'll be late," the braided baka exclaimed, pushing Wufei out to the garage. "Here," he said, tossing a helmet to Wufei who caught it easily. "Put this on."

"What for?" Wufei inquired grumpily. He was not used to being ordered around.

Fishing out another helmet for himself, Duo gestured to the sleek, metallic-blue motorcycle that leaned on its stand in a dark corner of the garage. Wufei bit his lip as he eased the helmet over his head.

"You're going to be driving this?"

"Yep. Nobody touches Kismet except me."

Wufei blinked, confused. Duo, thinking that the expression on Wufei's face was simply adorable, flicked his visor down with one finger. Wufei scowled at him and pulled away.

"Kismet?"

Duo caressed the chrome siding of the machine with an affection he mostly used for the Deathscythe.

"Had to give her a name. Death and Kismet go hand in hand, ya know? Now hop on Wu. We've gotta get moving."

Duo swung a leg up over the leather seat and jammed the helmet down on his head, not bothering with the chinstrap. Kicking the stand out so that the cycle sagged to the side, only kept in check by the support of Duo's long, legs. He held out a hand to Wufei impatiently.

"Well?"

After a moment's hesitation, Wufei swung himself up beside Duo, ignoring the pro-offered hand. Settling in against the warm body in front of him, Wufei gingerly placed his hands on Duo's hips.

Grinning, Duo started the engine and revved it up, his smirk widening when Wufei jumped at the sudden noise and vibration.

"You gotta hold on tighter then that Wu-man, this ain't no joy ride. We're late!" and with that, Duo pushed off down the driveway and roared down the street at top speed.

Startled by the movement, Wufei's arms tightened around Duo's waist instinctively and the speed level got higher and higher he found himself burying his helmeted face in the black leather jacket that clothed Duo's back, trying desperately to ignore the way his body fit _just so_ against the other pilot.

__

'If I make it out of this alive I am going to KILL Maxwell!' Wufei swore furiously as they took another sharp turn at a ridiculously dangerous speed.

Duo laughed as he felt Wufei's thighs tighten against the back of his own and increased his speed once more. He was an excellent racer and loved to take dangerous risks at high speeds but tonight his driving was relatively tame compared to what he was used to. He didn't want to take any chances tonight with Wufei behind him and besides, he didn't want the ride to be over _too_ soon. He was rather enjoying the pressure of Wufei's arms around his waist and that chest pressed against his back. Slowing down just a bit for a hairpin curve, Duo heard Wufei's gasp and chuckled with delight.

__

'This is going to be the best night ever.'

******

'This is going to be the worst night ever,' thought Wufei with despair as they pulled to a stop in front of a darkened nightclub. The glowing neon sign proudly declared it _The Sakura_ and a rather large crowd was formed at the entrance, held at bay by an enormous cranky looking bouncer. With a casual gesture, Duo tossed the keys to a young man dressed in white, standing near the entrance 

"Hey Duo," the kid called out, catching the keys deftly without breaking eye contact with the violet-eyed pilot. "Long time, no see."

"Too long," Duo remarked. "Work is sucking up all my free time. But at least I was able to get out tonight."

The youth peeked behind Duo to give Wufei a curious glance. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Wufei. Don't mind him, he doesn't talk much."

The kid regarded Wufei appreciatively for a moment, looking him up and down with something like hunger in his eyes. Wufei shivered at the heated stare and then glowered at the boy, uncomfortable with the situation and all too aware of his revealing clothing.

"With a body like that," the kid finally remarked, "he doesn't need to talk."

Wufei opened his mouth to snap at the boy when Duo interrupted him by taking his hand and dragging him over to where the crowd was gathered.

"Take good care of Kismet for me, Jordy. See ya in a bit," he yelled over his shoulder.

"I always do," said the kid who, still eyeing Wufei hungrily, placed a hand on the motorcycle, much in the same way Duo had done. "I hope he brings his friend with him next time," the kid murmured with a smile.

******

"Hey KG!" Duo shouted, pushing his way through the crowd and dragging Wufei behind him towards the bouncer. The big man looked down at the braided boy and smiled.

"Duo, my man! You're late tonight. I thought you weren't coming," he said, his voice like a foghorn.

Duo flashed him a grin. "Yeah well, I had a little trouble with the wardrobe tonight."

The bouncer looked Duo up and down in much the same way the kid had done to Wufei and the Chinese boy found himself becoming just a bit jealous that Duo should receive this sort of attention. Then he pushed the feeling away since being jealous meant that he actually had to _care_ for Duo and he most certainly did not, right? 

"You look all right to me," the bouncer said, the intonation and the appreciative look he gave Duo making Wufei's blood boil.

"Not my wardrobe. _His_," Duo said, pointing to Wufei behind him.

The bouncer glanced at Wufei and took in his scowling face and curled fists.

"He looks crabby," he remarked.

"He just needs to loosen up a bit, is all, right Wu-wu?" Duo said, fluttering his eyes at Wufei.

About to launch into a rant about the injustice of it all, Wufei opened his mouth only to shut it once more as Duo wrapped an arm around his waist. Everything he was going to say flew right out of his head as he concentrated on the feel of Duo's hand.

__

'K-kisama…what is he doing?'

"So can we get in now KG-kun, or are you going to make me stand here all night?" Duo pouted cutely, giving the bouncer his best don't-you-want-to-make-me-happy-cause-I'm-just-so-kawaii? look. His arm caressed Wufei's side gently while the other one came up to tuck a stand of ebony hair behind the Chinese boy's ear. Against his will, Wufei found himself leaning into that soft touch, closing his eyes reflexively. 

The bouncer shrugged and stood to the side, letting Duo and Wufei pass.

"Go ahead. There's a lot of chumps in here tonight but the band's pretty good so it makes up for the company. You two have fun."

"We will," Duo replied cheerfully, leading a still stunned Wufei into the smoky club. 

Once inside, Wufei shook off Duo's arm and hissed, "What do you think you're doing Maxwell?"

Smiling, Duo shook his head. "You really do need to loosen up Wufei. C'mon, let's get you a drink."

And with that, the braided boy disappeared into the throng of bodies that flooded the dance floor. Wufei tried to follow but he wasn't quick enough and through the dimly lit and very smoky room, he could only make out figures right in front of his face clearly. Stumbling around blindly, Wufei felt the loud driving beat of the music vibrating in his skin and pounding against his ears so that he could hardly hear himself think. Catching sight of what looked like a long rope of brown braid in front of him, Wufei grabbed at it and tugged it.

"Maxwell you baka! What is the big idea of—"

The figure turned around and Wufei found himself staring into a pair of dark green eyes as a pretty, red-haired girl in a silver and blue lame dress looked back at him. Wufei gulped and released her hair like it was on fire, stammering apologies profusely.

"I didn't mean to,' he stuttered. "I thought you were someone else…"

The girl seemed to consider him for a moment and then smiled wickedly.

"Hmm…" she purred, bringing up a hand to slid down his chest suggestively. "You're cute."

Wufei froze, his eyes darting to where her hand was caressing him through his shirt. His mind formed one thought:

__

'Help.'

~To Be Continued~ 

Wufei: Onna you are disgraceful!

Cherry Blossom: ::giggling:: Looks like you've got yourself a situation there, Fei-kun.

Duo: ::snickers:: Yeah…

Wufei: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Cherry Blossom/Duo: ::look at eachother and collapse in giggles:: Yes it is!

Wufei: ::pouts:: I'm not talking to you anymore.

Matteo: Review! And take a moment to laugh at Wufei.

Wufei: INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!

Cherry Blossom: ^__^ Ja! 


End file.
